


Land in Sight

by Maroo (DesertPengwings)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Diary/Journal, Horror, One Shot, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Travel, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPengwings/pseuds/Maroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young adventurer takes a chance at discovering treasure far beyond his home and city. Over the great ocean to his destination he chronicles his adventure in surprising detail. But the island he lands on seems to be hiding more than just fame and fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So another short story. I'll probably try and put all of my recent works here because why not. I do apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Hope ya'll like it and more to come.

       I have just received word that we should be approaching land shortly. A swelling green dot can be seen on the horizon according to one of the crew mates, Jonathan I believe, and as far as I can tell, nearly everyone is bubbling with excitement and enthusiasm. If I wasn’t so ill at the moment, I would see for myself. Unfortunately, I have been stuck within the confines of my quarters with nausea and imbalance threatening my very soul. Whoever told me a seaborne journey was “good for one’s body and mind” will certainly hear from me upon my return for no one could be more wrong. I hope that Mother, Father, and Little Lily are doing fine, I know they worry that my adventurous exploits will get the better of me and consume my life and it’s natural for a family to worry, but luck has been on my side. Every piece has been falling into place, we are even ahead of my predicted schedule. Though it has been a few weeks since the expedition started, my desire to write dwindled with my growing sea sickness and the ever growing expansion of a dark, blue green carpet. But before all that, I was able to get a few notable sponsors who supports my travels, or at least the glory of their name being attached to a plausible new discovery. Not only that, but to find a willing crew within a short period of time willing to go where few have gone, well that was another problem entirely. Surprisingly, I found one within a couple weeks. I imagine the handsome fare also caught their interest, but my companions have been very hospitable. The sickness is upon me again, but I will not let it quell my own excitement. I’ll write again as soon as we depart on land.  
  
        Finally, land. It had taken nearly two days to get here because of unfavourable weather. Oh how I have missed the solid ground beneath my feet. I can not express how happy I am to no longer have to fear Poseidon's wrath. For a long time I stood on the hot, soft sand, enjoying the minimal movement of the great earth, and gazing towards the expansive green horizon, dotted with greying stones. They have nearly got all the supplies necessary onto land to set up a main base of operation. I am unsure as to how long it will take and with the dwindling sunlight, I highly doubt that there will be any time to explore today. If anything, I will survey the beach within sight of our encampment to satisfy my craving of discovery. Hopefully this island or maybe continent has been unexplored in the recent past. But maybe there is an indigenous population here. Would they be peaceful or hostile to our presence I wonder? This new territory is vast in size, a rather large “island” if you can call it that according to the crew. Though the actual size is unknown, hopefully in the coming weeks or even month, we will be able to map out the entirety of the land. I wonder if we should map the beach first or slowly inch our way through the vegetation? I’ll ask Captain Howard and the crew for their opinion later.  
  
        It is a few hours after noon and in my excitement I forgot to write that it has been determined that we shall enter the dense foliage a few meters, then we shall come back and survey the beach either later today or at a later date. So far we have been exploring close to the coastline, with the expansive blue of the sky and ocean to our right. There is a calming silence that hangs gently over this place. Besides the heavy thumping of our footsteps, sounds of hidden birds’ laughter and singing can occasionally be heard, but never in unison and in short bursts. At about noon, an hour or so after we started our journey, the earth started to proceed into a steady incline. The greenery here seemed to be battling not only for light but some seemed to be trying to climb to the top with vines, branches, and roots clawing upwards. As we progressed forward, I noticed the change in vegetation as well. When we entered, it was like any other forested area that I had seen or read about. The tree’s are similar to the common deciduous trees mixed with those of a temperate forest. They towered over everything with moss wrapped around most of their trunks spreading from tree to tree like a sticky green web. The forest floor was almost not visible amongst the fallen or rotting trees and leaves and scattered bushes. Further in, the most curious thing occurred to me. The competition for light and room seemed to be more prevalent. Some trees turn in contorted poses in order to reach the light while the ground below is becoming more sparse in green. Few bushes dwell here, a couple I have never seen before to my satisfaction. They appear to be specialized ferns, a sickly green color, with leafs like little hearts, Lily would love to see these. Maybe they are like that so as to hold the sun’s limited light for a greater period of time? I will take samples soon, but need to finish our swift survey. The one disappointment we seemed to have came across is the lack in other animals. Besides the hiding birds, we have yet to come across any game or other mammals. Anyway, it is time for us to turn back. If anyone needs to survive here, there would need to be a steady supply of food, maybe they reside further into the forest.  
  
       It is early in the morning and we will discuss what to do next. Technically I have the power to dictate what we do, but in this scenario where this is my first expedition this far from civilization, I feel more comfortable knowing each one of us are on the same page and everything is agreed upon.  
  
        The curiosity got the better of us and our exploration through the forest will continue. Oh how our curiosity was rewarded and only four days after we have set foot on this land. Deeper into the darker greenery, remnants of a forgotten temple of sorts lay in ruins, signs of intelligent life. Its roof long since collapsed and the weight of each brick, thick with water and moss, made what was left of it sag in a tired heap. Next to it, a cobbled road slept, worn with weather, water, and covered in mud and rotting leaves. Nature took over long ago, having hidden most of the temple with nearby crooked limbs of trees. If it wasn’t for the shattered statuette with gold like leafing, we would have never even ventured here. It is a peculiar thing, maybe remains of a revered animal, but it shone like a hopeful beacon in the afternoon sun, calling for salvation. We will follow the path shortly, hopefully our curiosity will be rewarded again.  
  
We found what would appear to be a village. It is a bit hard to make out things here, the canopy above has gotten thicker, only allowing few rays of light to cut through the dim area. The houses too, were like the small temple with a larger one at the end. None of the homes seem to be in ruins because of an offensive attack but rather the neglect of care. The wood of beams or doors are eaten by time, rotting until rendered too weak to stand. The cobble and stone are covered in a layer of the sticky moss, connecting them to the trees that grow nearby. Nature again takes hold, trying to make more room for her creations. A few of us peek inside where tables, chairs, beds, and cooking wear lay dormant in a blanket of dust and cobwebs. The floor of these homes are virtually non existent and instead patches of thick grass grow like a poorly maintained beard. In many of the homes, cabinets and drawers were left open with a few things missing like utensils and other personal items. Did animals take them or another thief of a greater degree? Some homes even have plates lining their table with remnants of whatever foods were left there. It is as if this town is frozen by time and nature. Stranger still, the last house is oddly boarded up and burned. The door long since collapsed so we entered for a moment. I noted a majority of these boards were actually placed outside. Maybe it was an attempt to rebuild the home then a fire broke loose wreaking havoc here? Maybe we will never know what happened here. A feeling of uncertainty entered our bodies. A thick uneasiness seems to hang in this town along with an unsettling, thin blanket of mist. With each step it is almost as if our steps echo through the street. Any little movement of anything seemed to be significantly louder here. Did these people leave in haste because of an imminent attack by man, beast or nature? Did they flee in vain or did they make it to a more secure section of their community? The trail disappears further into the distance, far beyond the horizon. We can come back tomorrow and follow it but the we all agree we don’t want to return any time soon.  
  
        Darkness seems to have approached faster than we anticipated. We at least made it past the temple and feel safer within viewing distance of the coast. We have taken shelter in a small clearing,. one side exposed to the thick green forest, almost blue in the dwindling light with the other side protected by an overhanging dirt wall. A few took turns tending small campfire and cooked some of the food we had. It is never too cold at night so we should be fine if the fire dies. We’ll awaken early tomorrow so that we can return to survey the beach instead.  
  
We got up early as planned but it seems mother nature is against us today. The sky is thick with grey clouds and the forest is tangled in an eerie mist. Though we think we know where we are, the world around us is different somehow. We had grown too trusting of the forest and its wonders. We need to hurry back, we shouldn’t have stayed the night.  
  
        Somehow, we’re lost. We weren’t that far from our encampment, how are we lost? Is our mind playing tricks on us because of the fog and darkness. The gnarled limbs of the trees are more contorted in this light, more haphazard. The vines and roots too protrude out of the earth like hands ready to grab us by the ankle and drag us into the depths of hell. I sent two of the crew, Jonathan and Edward I think, to try and find their way back, hopefully they will have more luck. Things are getting worrisome already. The crew here with me are irritable, nervous, and on edge. I don’t blame them, everything was fine until we stumbled upon the village. The longer we stayed there, the more noise we produce, the more it felt like a slumbering being awoke. I don’t know how else to describe the feeling. We were all filled with wonder but over time, the wonder was consumed by something else. Until they come back we are staying where we are. It’s a pretty spot, though unfortunately the coast is nowhere in sight. The canopy is thinner here and a small pond is in the center. It is a still pond with most of it being covered in a type of duck weed. A few gentle flowers dot the top of the inky lake producing a marvelous picture. If only I had taken an illustrator with me. It has been a tiresome few days but the view has calmed my nerves a bit.  
  
        Nightfall has come again. The two never returned to us, no other signs of help either. Everyone is growing increasingly worried, even those with the toughest faces show traces of worry. We will be needing to make camp here.  
  
       It’s finally morning, I had a restless sleep last night. I didn’t say anything to the crewmen but I swear I heard howling of some sort last night. Many of the crew took turns watching for anything so I trust if they saw anything they would voice their worry. Right? Well, we are still lost unfortunately, we will try and make it back today. Hopefully.  
  
Our ventures have brought us to a new part of the lost community. This time the buildings were a bit more, together, for a lack of a better word. Many are just as destroyed as the ones before, with collapsed roofs and such but unlike the other, these lean against each other, supporting their weight on each other, like old companions. Thick green moss and vines of ivy consume the homes in a coat of green, holding this together like a web of life. Trees sprout from within and around the homes, making the area to appear as one of fantasy. This community appears to have been once a bustling metropolis based on the number of homes and in the center there is something that resembles a town square. At the empty center of town, a structure similar to a planter or fountain sits full of dirt and overgrown weeds choking any other plant within. It is fortunate that we found this, besides possibly discovering what befell the people, we could also follow the trail back to the previous village and to the temple and then back to our encampment. This discovery seems to have reinvigorated us all and everyone is in a much better mood now.  
  
        Our excitement at the thought of leaving the forest has made us, well me in particular, more daring fortunately and unfortunately. With the improvement of everyone’s mood, no one protested the idea of exploring further. Though the homes are in disarray, doors and windows are securely fastened and shut, with a little help from mother nature of course. Either they left their homes with closed windows and doors or they never left at all. As we journeyed further, we made it to what looked like a court house. I say courthouse but it could be anything really. It is a large building with broken statues and logos or sigils have been scrapped or destroyed. These also had the gold like leafing leading me to believe that either this is a temple of sorts or a government type building. This is the only building in the town to have open doors or rather, no doors at all. Upon closer inspection, it looks like the doors were ripped off its hinges and splinters of the door are seen inside. It is hard to make anything out besides some furniture, but the fallen roof makes it easier to navigate past the rubble. Even with the sunlight, it brings little comfort to us now and the eerie feeling has returned. I’ll write more in a minute, I need to know what lies here.  
  
        We need to leave, now. They say “curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back” but their is no real satisfaction with my discovery. Our curiosity has uncovered a broken trap door in the back with stairs leading into a chilling darkness. We lit two torches and hesitantly made our way down the stairs. We should have turned back. Inside, was a long hallway that looked like an extensive storage. I don’t know how far the hallway went and didn’t dare venture too far from the exit. To our right, a door sat ajar exposing a sub store room with clay vases, crates, boxes, satchels, etc. In the far corner, a crumpled pile of bone and cloth lay. The pile is a mix of human ones and various animals. On the wall adjacent to the remains, text is scrawled on part of the wall made of paint, or more likely, blood. It was low to the ground behind a small pile of boxes, as if the person was crouched behind it. It was neat at first then it goes into a frenzy of haste falling swiftly to the floor. Something in me told me it was a warning, well what else could it be anyway, and I ushered out everyone. Again, the remainder of the crew made no protest at the urgency of our departure.  
  
        In my haste, I failed to realize we are short three people. The remainder of the party protest that we wait for the three. I urged that we left now but they turned the table on me. If they were injured, or worse dead it would be on my head. I wanted to explore, I wanted to discover. We are at the very edge of the town, on the thin line that felt like a battle between escape and capture. Something is here with us but they won’t listen to reason. I can’t just leave them either, if I made it back without at least one of them the captain would have my head. Most want to go back to search for them instead of waiting, eager to help their brothers. They overpower me four to one. I have no choice but to follow.  
  
        We found them, or what remains of them at a home near the larger building. It is hard to identify who was who but an arm belonged to the second mate, Ernest, for sure, a foot that belonged to a younger man with his favourite boots still in tact, and an eye, as shiny as a marble, that could be from any one of them. Chunks of flesh and bone are everywhere. How could we have not heard anything? What even had the power to do this? They may have tried to take shelter inside the home because the door had burst revealing the interior. Splinters of wood scatter the floor coated in an inky black pool. A similar hatch was in a far room, a trail of ink leading towards it. Next to that, a thin piece of flesh stuck to the floor. It was part of someone’s face. Their is no evidence of any life. Blood paints the walls, the moss, the ivy in a passionate splatter. Prints of their hasty feet and another creature I can’t identify hastily scatter the room. I can do no more than stand in shock. The men are furious, spitting profanity at my face. I try to calm them and tell them to lower their voices, the creature that did this is surely nearby. They want me dead. I don’t blame them, at least this was enough to convince them that we can no longer linger like unwanted spirits here.  
  
        I’m can’t stop shaking. It has been maybe two days or so since my first bloody encounter. Before we even could even set foot out of the city, a sickening howl shock our very souls. Something was following us, hunting us. We turned in unison to brave our assailant. There stood a thin but large grotesque being, bipedal but hunched over by the weight of its long arms and large head. It was covered in coarse dark fur with legs like an elk having hooves instead of feet. It’s face was similar to a deer skull, its sockets empty but a red misty that emits from it. Long antlers stem from its head, contorting in odd angles like the trees that reside here with its ends at a sharp point, coated in blood. Its mouth seemed to be stuck in a ghastly smile with rows of long, uneven sharp canines that were too much for its mouth that it could not fully close. It used its arms to support itself, using its knuckles to hold it up. It had hands similar to an ape or a man but with overgrown nails. It emitted another terrifying bellow and two smaller ones appeared. What are these creatures? Two of the men stood their ground, swords and pistols at the ready. They told us to run, to warn the rest. They said something else but their voices were drowned by louder, hungrier growls. We ran, following the covered trail the best we could. Day quickly bled into night as we arrived again to the first village. Our pace slowed, believing that our pursuers had given up out of boredom or annoyance. As soon as we were nearly stopped, one flung itself from the dark recesses of the forest, thrusting itself mercilessly at one. A howl of another soon followed and I fled. I saw the temple, it was within sight. But then, air was beneath my feet and I tumbled off the path. The last crewmen saved me, knowing there was a steep river bank nearby where I could hopefully hide and find my way back. I heard a crunch so soft yet so loud that it echoed and shook me. I collapsed and pressed my back against the cool, earthen solid wall. These creatures appear like phantoms, a possible result of man’s gluttony here. Either they exist to throw off this land’s balance or to maintain it. One may never be sure. I can still hear the sound of flesh being torn. It torments my mind and ears. A final, low growl from the largest and I can hear their footsteps retreating now.  
  
        My heart is still pounding wildly, hopefully they have forgotten about me. I won’t move, not yet. The sun is nearly risen, I am nearly free of this wretched place. What will I say to the rest when I return, will they ever believe my words? I took some comfort in staring off into the dark, mysterious trees, looking past the horizon, I just hope tha---


End file.
